


We're just machines, Lieutenant.

by Policeman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Policeman/pseuds/Policeman
Summary: Hank ironically sniffed, looking into Connor's eyes. In these wonderful eyes, the color of dark chocolate, shimmers a thousand and one star comet, drowning cold stars, harmonizing everything inside. A man cautiously holds his right hand on the left cheek of the Android, touching the velvety skin that does not look like fucking metal. Outlines fingers freckles, conducts along, across. And involuntarily hisses, feeling sharp pain in the bandaged hand. Enjoy playing and at the same time.— Just shut up, okay?





	We're just machines, Lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мы — всего лишь машины, лейтенант](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402672) by Policeman. 



> Hey`ho, guys! It's just warning is here. 
> 
> This work has been translated. More truly... the author of this work is me, but it is written in Russian originally. On this site I am trying to translate my works into English, so if there are wrong words somewhere — please excuse me. And I don't know exactly if the translation is what you did too (I mean the work), but I'll put it in the warnings.
> 
> Original — https://ficbook.net/readfic/7000544

    The sunset was just amazing. And the sun, enveloping light purple clouds, it was just wonderful. So you want to pick up, touch, hold up and down, as the soul dreams, and feel the hellish warmth of the whole body and skin, which is so in need. Even if it was the last of the day, because the Golden glow was coming to an end, saying goodbye for a few long and endlessly long hours under the cloak of dark and cold night. And the stars, as if under hypnosis, will each other blink across the distance, giving your, no one knows, signal. The night was always so relaxing at times when wanted to relax in their own and bright, and soul ravaging, or not having any change in life, and feelings.   
  
    The man took in his right hand a bottle of Scotch whiskey «Black Lamb», raised it in the middle of his eyes and turned, looking from all sides. An ordinary bottle, except that the quality of the content is different: if the previous one was at least slightly better than the taste, then it can be called the best of the worst option. A fucking drink, fucking dilemma and a lot of questions without necessary answers sometimes. How annoying.   
  
    Rest was nowhere. Nowhere, nowhere, nowhere, nowhere, where the Lieutenant's foot would go. Every now and then he came across always problems from which you can not hide, and even in a coma they would overtake: incredibly slowly, with some sadistic note of pleasure stretching the ill-fated moment, with every rustle and with another step forward to victory. It is these things that torment a person to whitewash the skin, bursting their sharp and long fangs into the brain, destroying the entire system from the inside, and as obedient and honest citizens then also ask to fulfill their request. Perfectly.  
  
    — Please excuse me, Lieutenant, but I need you.  
  
    Fucking Android. Another mistake of existence.   
  
    — Why don't you get the fuck out?  
  
    The look Anderson tired, relaxed and long ago exhausted all the difficulties and vagaries of his caustic way, which was kind of like, to take him to his happiness. But a person will not leave this world a virgin, because at any moment he can be raped by life. And life is not an ordinary theater and not an ordinary play, it is like a box of chocolates: you never know what is inside.   
  
    — Lieutenant, whether you like it or not, you have to stop drinking and follow to me.  
  
    — Don't you allow yourself too much, huh?  
  
    — Lieutenant Anderson, you're the one who's looking into this case.  
  
    And sometimes, for full satisfaction and happiness, it is necessary to reconcile. Sending everything to hell, destroying everything in its path, kicking hard cobblestones with the size of a man, shimmering on a fiery light, and cursing at the top of his throat, you have to correct your unfortunate Fate alone.   
  


* * *

    GM-600. A simple tin machine, with all the details of the most perfect in itself, and existing only to meet the needs of the insignificant and greedy people. Nothing more than that: no emotion, no humanity. Perfection in every inch: in the face decorated with pastel tones, smooth and gentle as a damn marshmallow skin, thin and graceful fingers on the hands, on the enchanting red tone of varnish, on the nails. A beauty beyond the power of mother nature or fate. A doll that can't be re-created as perfectly as once in a Millennium.  
  
    And in an instant everything can change - real feelings can Wake up in a doll. Destruction, love, anger, despair and throwing it into a bright flaming fire-all this can become a reality. Another deviant. Unremarkable, just like everyone else — wants to be alive. Present, no one not conceding.   
  
    To kill a man in order to carry the next life with a calm soul... in Paradise. In some backwoods for the same soulless and wandering around the world as she is. Live for yourself. Fucking naive.   
  
    Anderson carefully, with some caution crouched in front of another weak victim, examining from all sides. On the lifeless body, with all sorts of points, froze Burgundy liquid. In the left temple adorned with a huge hole-the obvious traces of a shotgun.   
  
    The room was completely empty — a minimum of furniture. The room itself was in dark-thick shades, and the fiery yellow color penetrated only in one window with curtains of color of the black sea-a lamppost awfully shone. But he was terrible in the eyes at such an inopportune moment.   
  
    Android model RK800 with the accuracy of a hawk studied the crime scene, scanning the room and evidence. Time after time, a millimeter from a millimeter-it is clear that the answer was hidden in the most simple things. It just needs to be found. Find one single sliver at the bottom of the sea.  
  
    Inverted wooden chairs and table testified to the fact that all unfolded pretty quickly: blow, blow, blow and blow again. Nearby lay a bloody knife with picturesque wonder-beasts, mainly carrying pointed horns and snow-white wings. The master did his best. And the blue blood, which was a centimeter from the table, built a bizarre path, leading outside the room. Still fresh. Deviant definitely has to be somewhere nearby.  
  
    In the bedroom, scattered fan lying around personal items and the remains of food — pizza. An old TV two thousand twelfth years muffled noisy against the background of General disorder and chaos. A picturesque picture hung over the bed is not misdirected and did not seem so beautiful as before. This house was more and more like a trailer from a horror movie than could scare a lot of onlookers.  
  
    Connor went outside and looked around — nobody. Even those who are eager to take an exciting interview from the scene there. Only the quiet flow of the wind and the rustling of leaves is heard from somewhere. Android went a little forward and immediately spotted the traces of blue blood. It also chain led somewhere into the unknown.   
  
    — Hank, I know where deviant is right now.  
  
    It made no sense to hide this fact, deviant had to be found in any case. And the sooner, the better.  
  
   — Well, lead some time to pull.  
  
   Of the other patrol escorted look true and undisguised under any service cap of contempt.  
  


* * *

  
   The dark alley narrowed to tiny size. It's quiet and dark like a powder keg. Can't see. Somewhere mewed the cat, probably somewhere in the depths of the darkness.  
  


   — What the hell is this place, Connor? — Hank squinting his eyes in an attempt at least something to see in front of you and focus on the bigger picture, the purpose of the assignment.

   — According to this, deviant was in this alley trying to escape for an hour, twenty-two minutes and three seconds ago. The blue blood prints are still visible, but they will soon dry up and will not give us the information we need to complete the investigation.

   — Shit…

   The noise abruptly swept throughout the neighborhood, mixing with his surging volume in the ear drums. That's right, and Anderson just go crazy with all these androids, gadgets and other fancy stuff.

   — Lieutenant Anderson, I can see her! A Deviant!

   — What's the holdup then? Catch up!

   Lightning torn from the chains, hearing the precious and necessary in this second order, Android models RK800 jerked forward, into the midst of the darkness of the alley. As at the end of the tunnel, ahead of burning barely visible light of a lantern hanging on a pole, lighting the far street. Snow-white girl disappeared around the corner. Trait.

   There's plenty of information to catch her and take her into custody, knowing her weaknesses and what she did to her victim. But what are the reasons for the consequences?..

   Step ever faster, eyes the color of dark chocolate very accurately sought out his victim, only a breath behind already long ago turned into intermittent, serious oohs and echoed throughout the County — Hank has not kept pace.

   Underfoot with a characteristic tapping sound from the pavement of shoes, and the time minted their own destiny. Faster, closer, stronger, fiercer…

   Bright houses, cars Mitsubishi Lancer and other well-known companies sweep before your eyes, somewhere in the distance an ambulance carries its signal. Everything is moving.

   Deviant turned behind the alley. We can't let him escape.

   Connor rolls around the corner, lightning fast, without slowing down.

   Clack-clack. BAM-BAM.

   A stab in the back. Strong.

   — Fuck, why don't you look where you're going?!

   Anderson's right palm is colored gradually, every second, in crimson color. Connor looking exactly the lack of understanding in the eyes of the Android, while she, frightened, analyzes the whole situation in her head, holding in two hands ready with a shotgun.

* * *

   This case was over. As a result, deviant was detained... with grief in half. But it's better than nothing, isn't it?

   — Lieutenant Anderson, your hand is not healed yet. Are you sure you really need this?

   Hank ironically sniffed, looking into Connor's eyes. In these wonderful eyes, the color of dark chocolate, shimmers a thousand and one star comet, drowning cold stars, harmonizing everything inside. A man cautiously holds his right hand on the left cheek of the Android, touching the velvety skin that does not look like fucking metal. Outlines fingers freckles, conducts along, across. And involuntarily hisses, feeling sharp pain in the bandaged hand. Enjoy playing and at the same time.

   — Just shut up, okay?

   Desires are freed from the chains of life. Mouths and tongues meet, drowning in this agony together as one.  


End file.
